


The Tower

by SamanthaAquaMalfoy (LHorcrux)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A while ago I wrote this, F/M, Gen, Rapunzel AU, fairytale AU, fairytale inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorcrux/pseuds/SamanthaAquaMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Alone, in a tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tower

There was something odd about one part of the park. No one could see it but her. She didn't mind though. It was a palace, all for herself. Full of magical creatures, ones no one else had ever heard of.

Sometimes Daddy would talk to her about the creatures. How her mum could see them too, but he could not. How Mum had made a journal, of all the creatures, and information she had learned about them too. How one day, when Daddy was taking care of her - when she was a baby - , Mum had left with the journal, and no one saw it again.

Until today. It was in the middle of the grass, and it was quite weather beaten. That was too bad, because she couldn't read any of the words. Not that she would've been able to, because she didn't know any runic languages - not even Nageese!

Today was her birthday. It seemed the meadow knew it was the day when she turned 15, because for once there was a little table in the sun, and it was decorated with pretty pink cakes for eating and sharing with the little creatures that would nibble at her feet. There was also a little bench in the shade, and it had a nice little cushion for laying her head on and taking naps.

Sometime, when she had stuffed herself full of the little fairy cakes, and had played "Cloud Hopscotch" and "Three Wishes to Win - First Edition" with Ginger the Nagee, she had decided to take a nap on the bench. And at some point during the nap, she had a  _very_ strange dream.

She was still in the meadow, and someone was talking to her. It was a woman, who looked older than Daddy - older than Great Aunt Hilarity! She was talking about if she'd wondered why Daddy couldn't see stuff she could. And she nodded, in the dream, and the woman told her her Mum had been a changeling, and she had inherited the fey blood. That she would have to go home because those with fey blood were hunted in the world. And she had nodded, and then everything was black, because the lady had thrown a powder at her eyes, but it didn't hurt or feel strange at all.

And when she next opened her eyes, she was locked in a room. She was so sure she was dreaming, that she pinched herself. And that was when she knew she wasn't dreaming anymore, because she didn't wake up. And she wanted to cry, because she hadn't gotten to say goodbye to Daddy or Ginger the Nagee or her ghost friend at school. And now she was crying.

But in the little room, a tower room with metal bars around the window, she heard crying, she investigated. And there was a little baby, a girl. She was laying in a little baby cradle, decorated with flowers and the name Shae Sylvaria engraved on one side. There was a big blank spot to the right of Sylvaria, as if it needed to be filled in with something. Nursing the baby - Shae, she walked around the room. She wasn't scared for some reason. She just walked around the room, occasionally looking out the window.

It was during the second week she'd been there, she realized the baby looked just like her. She almost dropped Shae. She never remembered having a child, and she was only 15. But she didn't drop the baby, she just put her back in her crib, and lay down on the bed, with her hair strewn everywhere, and she was very confused.

For some reason, a thought popped into her head, and she knew it wasn't just an idea - it was a fact. The baby looked just like her, with golden hair and bright blue eyes, because Shae was her daughter. And the baby would look more like whoever saved her from the tower, because that would be the baby's father.

She thought it horrible, in the months, and years that followed, that she would have to marry whomever rescued her. She was quite fine raising Shae alone, and having Shae seem like a younger version of her, because she was content to live alone - even though it was the fourteenth century and girls weren't supposed to live alone unless their husband was off in war. And as far as she knew, she didn't have a husband - at least not yet.

For some reason, she knew the person who would save her would not be there for a very long time. And she was okay with that. But what she was not okay with, was that no matter how much she fed Shae, no matter how much she tried to get her to walk, she would not grow or walk or crawl. That was all she was not okay with. And then she realized one day, that neither did she.

And she was in a curse, her and Shae, to not age until he came along and saved them from the tower. As the years passed, and she saw things changing, and people walked past the tower, not seeing or hearing a thing no matter how loud she yelled or what she said, she noticed that the people changed too. They no longer wore long dresses that reached past your feet. The girls all wore short pants and skirts no longer than their knees. The boys wore short sleep-shirts and short or long pants. It was confusing. And the girls cut their hair quite short and some of their hair was in odd colors, and so were the boys' hair.

One day, when the girls and boys her age were walking up to that castle that she had gone to school at years and years ago, she decided to call out to one of them. She was sure it wouldn't work. But she simply said, "can you hear me? I'm up here alone with a little baby," and it was so quiet that even if they could hear, they wouldn't be able to.

One of the boys wearing Slytherin Green jerked his head around. She gasped. Maybe?...no. He scowled at the girl with ugly black hair that was cut all wrong, and made her look like a pug. He was yelling at her and she yelled back at him, something she thought was,"no I didn't! That would be strange and weird, not to mention creepy!" Maybe he had heard her.

And she didn't see him after that. She vaguely remembered that she was a Ravenclaw, and sometimes the Ravenclaws got along with Slytherins. She smiled.

It was on a spring day, that the boy came back to her meadow, and she called out, "hello?" She had been sleeping, and his calling out had woken Shae, and in turn her - so she was more annoyed than anything. "Can you stop yelling? You woke up my daughter, and it's early, she usually doesn't wake for an hour yet."

He seemed surprised at first, but he turned the emotion to a sneer and said, "well, I was being kind, in case you were stuck or lost. But maybe I should go back and forget all about you!"

That got her attention. "No, please don't! You're the first one to hear me. Please don't leave! I've been here alone for years and years! My daddy died long ago, it's just me and my daughter, and I've started to get lonely. Please help me. I didn't want anyone to talk to at first, but then I got lonely, and sad."

"I can't see you."

"That's okay. I'm in a tower. It's quite nice and cosy from the inside."

"I still can't see you, though."

"What's your name?"

"I just said that I can't see you and you ask what my name is?"

"Yes."

He sighs and rolls his eyes. But he answers, "my name is Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"I went to school with Nicholas Malfoy."

"He's been dead for centuries."

"That's too bad, he was nice. He didn't let the Gryffindors call me a freak. He gave them detention with the social etiquette teacher. His name was Professor Filch. Professor Filch made the kids feed the baby squid if they were mean."

"We call the squid the Giant Squid, and we have a caretaker named Argus Filch, who's a squib. Was Nicholas nice?"

"Yes, he was. He didn't like muggles. But I always thought he didn't like muggles because he had a little sister - Felicity Grace, who they killed because they saw her doing magic. He killed them. All of them who knew about it and didn't do anything, and everyone thought it was the Black Death. He said he wouldn't let his kids be around muggles, and he'd keep them safe. I don't know if he had children."

"Why not?"

"Because I got stuck here on my 15th birthday."

"Oh."

"Do you feel weird, talking to someone you can't see?"

"Sort of."

"That's okay. Most people can't hear me either."

"But they don't talk to you."

"I know. I really know. Your dad heard me. He didn't want to though. He yelled, 'damn Marauders!' and ran away back to the school. I wish he'd stayed to listen. I wanted to talk."

"I have to go to class."

"Bye Draco. I hope you come back."

"I might."

"Okay."

"Bye then. Hey, I forgot to ask: what's your name?"

"Luna."

"What house-"

"I was in Ravenclaw. But almost Slytherin."

**Author's Note:**

> I attempted to write in Luna's voice. Kind of whimsical... Anyway, how did I do? Tell me in a review below!


End file.
